A piezoelectric ultrasound motor performs a function of a rotating motor as piezoelectric ceramics, which produce simple vibrations such as contraction or expansion when electrical power is applied thereto, perform circular or linear motions by friction between a stator and a rotor (or a mover). Compared to an electromagnetic motor, the piezoelectric ultrasound motor has a piezoelectric material having a high energy density, a high response speed, high positional precision, and an off-power holding function and uses vibration in an ultrasonic frequency band. Thus, the piezoelectric ultrasound motor generates relatively less noise during operation.
Also, the piezoelectric ultrasound motor does not generate electromagnetic waves or is not affected by the electromagnetic waves because the piezoelectric ultrasound motor does not use coils or any magnetic material. In addition, by using the piezoelectric ultrasonic motor, precise position control may be conducted, and due to the compact size of the piezoelectric ultrasonic motor, the piezoelectric ultrasonic motor may be easily applied to systems such as precision machines. The piezoelectric ultrasonic motor is used in fields such as robotics, medical equipment, cameras, semiconductor testing equipment, building automation equipment, etc., which use super-precision position control.
An existing piezoelectric ultrasonic motor does not include a separate vibration damping device, and thus, requires a certain period of time for natural damping of residual vibration of a traveling-wave after power off.